claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 1
Cold open Night. A demonic monster—a Yoma—feeds on a human corpse. Across the pond, the figure of a female warrior watches. The Yoma races across the pond. But so does the warrior. She lops off his skullcap with her Claymore Sword. Silver-eye witch 'Bloody corpse' Day. Another Yoma victim in found in a village. At the village chief's house, villagers demand the chief take action. He announces that he sent for a Claymore. After the meeting, a young man, Zaki, meets his younger brother, Raki. Zaki says a Claymore is coming to kill the Yoma. 'Visitor' At the village edge's, everyone watches the Claymore's arrival. People are frightened. At the chief's house, the Claymore says either her body or the Yoma's will be found. 'Near miss' On a street, Raki runs up behind the Claymore. She almost beheads him. But she continues her search, ignoring Raki, who follows. When he persists in calling her a Claymore, she replies that the Organization, which she works for, has no name for their warriors. At the village's edge, the two sit and rest. A bell tolls. Raki leaves to prepare dinner for his uncle and Zaki. 'Dinner' At the house, Raki discovers his uncle's corpse. Zaki shows up, who awakens into the Yoma. The Yoma says he took over Zaki's body and memories. Until the warrior's arrival, he planned to stay longer. But now he plans to make Raki his last meal before leaving. He seizes Raki with one hand—the ceiling bursts, the warrior plunging. Her sword cuts off the Yoma's arm, freeing Raki. The warrior cuts off his other arm, then splits him in two. She leaves Raki in shock. Exile 'Desert' Raki is dumped down a cliff into the desert below. He wanders about the sandstorm, then collapses. In the distance, the figure of a warrior watches. 'Egon' Raki wakes up in bed. The inn-keeper brings food. He tells Raki that a Claymore brought him here, an inn at the village of Egon. Raki races outside, trying to find the warrior. A passerby tells Raki that a Claymore was looking for him. '"Claymore"' Raki runs out the wooded outskirts of town. He meets a woman in a Claymore Uniform. When she refers herself as a "Claymore," Raki knows she is an imposter. The "woman" reveals himself as a Yoma. The Egon Yoma takes Raki hostage and demands the real warrior reveal herself. And throw away her sword. The warrior comes out of hiding. When she throws her sword down the hill, the Yoma thrusts her arm through the warror's abdomen. But the warrior grabs the Yoma's arm and takes both down the hill. At the hill's bottom, the warrior grabs her sword and cuts off the Yoma's arm, then the skullcap. The warrior pulls out the arm, then regenerates her abdomen, closing the wound. 'Confession' On questioning, Raki reveals to the warrior that he was exiled due to fears he that he is infected with Yoma. The warrior flashes back to childhood—a Yoma kills her parents and is about to devour her. Then an unknown warrior cut off the Yoma's skullcap. New beginning The warrior agrees to let Raki accompany her as her personal cook. Raki tells her his name. Then asks for hers. She replies: It's Clare. Additional details Clare confronts Yoma—妖魔の掟, Youma no Okite (Yoma's Law) 2:21 Opening scene in Doga—哀しき宿命 Kanashiki Shukumei (Sad Fate) 1:10 Clare approaching town—恐ろしき布陣 Osoroshiki Fujin (Frightening Line) 1:11 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Anime